Primordia :: The Series
by Pelangi Senja
Summary: Hanya sebuah catatan kecil di mana kau akan memakan waktu 3 tahun untuk menyelesaikan cacatan itu./EXO fict/bahasa non-baku/humor gagal/warning inside/Keep or Delete?
1. Sehun

**Disclaimer**: Tuhan Yang Maha Esa

.

**Primordia :: The Series** by Pelangi Senja

.

**Warning**

Geje, bahasa non-baku, kelanjutan fict tergantung mood Senja #dor. No bash.

.

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

.

.

"Permisi, Sunbaenim."

.

Primordia_ High School_. Gue pandangin tuh gerbang sekolah baru gue. Angin sepoi pagi hari ngibarin seragam atasan smp gue. Gue berasa jadi gue adalah cowok paling keren seantereo sekolahan ini. Yah terlahir dengan wajah cakep itu emang susah.

Gue mulai dengan langkah mantap dan gak lupa tampang gue yang gue datarin sedatar jalan tol. Soalnya kalau gue lihat mami—ehem—nyokab gue lagi nonton sinetron dan tiba-tiba muncul tokoh dengan muka yang dingin, datar, atau apalah itu, ma-nyokap gue langsung histeris dan langsung ngomong tokoh itu ganteng banget. Akhirnya gue dapat wangsit untuk masang ekspresi beginian.

Yes! Gue bisa lihat kalau ada beberapa cewek yang mandangin gue. Eh, cowok juga ada, deng. Cowok-cowok itu pasti iri setangah mati sama gue yang terlahir super ganteng seperti ini. Gue makin percaya diri saat beberapa kakak kelas mulai nunjuk-nunjuk ke arah gue. Hahaha … iya-iya gue ganteng gak perlu histeris begitu.

Semakin lama semakin teriakan mereka semakin kenceng. Hahaha … berasa artis lewat, gue ini. Akhirnya gue ngeluarin senyum maut gue, gimana gak maut coba? Kemarin sore aja gue senyumin kucing tetangga tuh kucing langsung bunting 3 bulan.

Teriakan-teriakan mereka semakin menjadi-jadi. Duh. Gimana kalau rusuh gara-gara ngeliatin gue, nanti bacok-bacokan. Gue gak mau jadi penyebabnya, masa gara-gara wajah super cakep gue, gue harus masuk penjara. Dih! Amit-amit, lagian gue harus ngasih makan Stephani kambing kesayangan gue. Aish … gue lupa kalau harus ngarit sore ini, demi dia gue rela.

Dih! Ngapa makin lama makin kenceng mereka teriaknya? Ah bodoh amat, biasa. Muka ganteng gue ini em—

GEDUBRRAAK

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA…" Kampret! Siapa juga yang naruh got di sini? Mampus bau badan gue yang udah wangi kembang 7 rupa langsung ngilang diganti bau mistis khas got.

"Kamu gak apa-apa?" Akhirnya ada malaikat di antara para setan yang ngetawain gue. Heran, perasaan ini bulan puasa kok ya masih ada aja setan yang belum keerangkeng. Eh, darimana gue tahu ini bulan puasa? Oh ya dari tipi tetangga.

Gue lihat wajahnya. Demi Stephani kambing gue paling kece, makhluk di depan gue ini seribu kali lebih kece. Ya iyalah dia lebih kece, orang gue ngebandingin dia sama kambing. Kalau ngebandingin Taylor Swift, nah itu baru … gue gak tega ngomongnya.

"Makasih," ucap gue saat dia ngentuin gue keluar dari got. Dia senyum. Mampus! Gue tersepona, eh, terpesona. Habis itu dia bawa gue ke uks. Pokoknya di uks gue dibenerin, keluar dari uks gue seperti terlahir kembali sebagai Oh Sehun yang tampan. Oh iya, kenapa gue gak tanya namanya. Babbo!

Gue lihat jam tangan gue, satu-satunya benda yang selamet. Gue langsung lari, mampus gue telat. Eh kelas gue yang mana ya? Aaaaargh …

.

* * *

.

Akhirnya hari ini selesai juga! Setelah nyegur got, ketemu kakak kelas kece, nyasar di sekolah—dan berakhir gue dapet hukuman. Selesai juga MOS pertama gue di Primordia _High School_. Dengan tampang kusut, gue jalan keluar gedung sekolah.

"Stephani, I love you. Stephani I need you. Stephani I miss you," gumam gue penuh lara.

Saat gue mau ngelewatin gerbang nista itu, gue ngeliat segerombolan cowok mana mukanya sangar-sangar lagi dan parahnya GUE SENDIRIAN. Perasaan gue bener-bener gak enak. Gimana kalo gue diperkaos? Eh, diperkosa? Mamiiii~~ Thehun masih pengen perjaka.

Dengan kaki gue yang gemeteran ditambah kepala gue tundukin, gue mulai jalan ngelewatin mereka. Tiba-tiba aja gue ngerasa ada yang nabrak gue dari belakang dan teriak keras banget.

"PERMISI, SUNBAENIM!" Gue lihat orang yang nubruk gue, gue langsung tahu dia salah satu dari cowok-cowok sangar itu.

"YA! MARI!" Mereka kompak ngomong gitu. Otak gue langsung nangkep apa yang barusan mereka lakuin ke gue.

Wah cari gara-gara nih kakak kelas! Walaupun gue murid baru, gue juga gak terima diginiin! Lihat aja … besok. Gue belum siap mental sekarang. Hueee mamiii~~ Stephaniii~~ ada yang jahat sama Thehun. Gue mewek sejadi-jadinya di rumah. Laki-laki itu harus berani mewek karena mewek itu berarti berani. Berani gak malu.

.

* * *

.

Kayak yang udah gue duga sebelumnya, saat gue keluar dari gedung sekolah sehabis nyelesaiin MOS hari kedua cowok-cowok sangar itu kumpul di depan gerbang. Dengan semangat membara gue sampern tuh mereka, muka gue udah gue angkat. Kalau orang lihat muka gue itu muka songong, mereka gak lihat gue.

Dengan muka songong gue, gue jalan nembus mereka yang lagi ngegerombol dan gue teriak.

"PERMISI! SUNBAENIM!" Mereka cengo ngeliatin gue. Hahaha … Thehun kok dilawan, gue jalan biasa tapi gue ngarasa ada aura hitam di belakang gue. Bener aja, mereka ngejar gue dengan tampang sangarnya.

Gue langsung ngeluarin jurus yang diajarin simbah gue apalagi kalau bukan jurus langkah 1000. "MAMIIIII…" Mereka tambah beringas ngejar gue.

Well, sepertinya inilah permulaan gue masuk Primordia _High School_. Yeah, setidaknya gue jadi terkenal di antara kakak kelas. Ambil hikmahnya aja kalau kata simbah gue. Ya udahnya gue lari dulu, gue masih sayang nyawa gue.

* * *

TBC or END(?)

* * *

.

**A**uthor's **R**umpi **A**rea

.

.

Eum #liatatas. Ini pertama kalinya Senja pake bahasa non-baku untuk fict Senja #mundung. Ini cuma fict sambil lalu Senja ._.

Yah cuma salah satu fict yang Senja bikin karena Senja lagi stress. Maaf bukan maksud apa-apa. Keep or Delete? Review please m(_ _)m

Oh ya ini EXO fict, gak tau ini ada pairnya apa gak tergantung mood Senja aja ._. dan bisa jadi tiap chap tokoh utamanya berbeda. Tergantung siapa yang pengan Senja nistakan #dihajarEXOtict. Oh ya Primordia itu sekolah Senja -/- kejadian ini juga pernah kejadian waktu Senja MOS tapi Senja lebih-lebihin. Ada khayalan Senja ada kejadian asli, silahkan tebak mana kejadian aslinya hohohoh XD.

Keep or Delete?

.

With Love

.

Pelangi Senja


	2. Kai

**Disclaimer : Tuhan Yang Maha Esa  
**

**.  
**

**Primordi :: The Series by Pelangi Senja  
**

**.**

**Warning  
**

**Geje, non-baku, dan segala kenistaan yang lain, kelanjutan tergantung mood Senja, semakin stres Senja, semakin cepat juga updatenya.  
**

**.  
**

* * *

**NO BASH  
**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ  
**

* * *

"**Selamat Datang."**

* * *

Kenalin gue adalah cowok tersekseh sejagat raya versi majalah hewan edisi minggu ini, aduh gue lupa nama majalahnya apaan, ya pokoknya gue masuk majalah. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Kim Jong In atau kerenya Kai. Siapa yang kenal gak gue? Cuma orang yang gak gaol yang gak kenal gue, pak RT gue aja kenal gue. Hari ini adalah hari pertama pelajaran di sekolah gue, Primordia _High School._ Sekolah paling strategis menurut gue, ada tempat untuk nongkrong—angkringan deket jamban, ada tempat untuk shopping—toko sembako punyanya Xiu Min gege, bahkan ada untuk berbuat songong— SD (malakin anak sd).

Oh ya daerah sekolah gue, biasanya di sebut kompleks pendidikan. Keren gak tuh, soalnya di samping Primordia _High School_ ada SD, nah di sebelah SD itu ada SMP. Ngerti gak penjelasan gue tadi? Yah! Pokonya SD-nya itu diapit Primordia sama SMP. Ditambah lagi beberapa ratus meter dari sekolah gue, ada Universitas. Lengkap!

Satu lagi kelebihan gue, bisa dibilang gue ini premannya daerah sini. Bukan dalam konteks negatif ya? Maksud gue, gue udah lama magkal di sini. Udah sembilan tahunan, tiga tahun lagi jadi duabelas tahunan. Kenapa? Karena gue SD sampe SMA di sini terus, kagak pernah pindah-pindah, cuma lompat pager aja. Gue heran sendiri kenapa gue gak enek-enek ya sekolah di daerah yang sama mulu.

Padahal nih ya, temen-temen gue udah mencar kemana-mana. Ya udah terima nasib aja. Gue masuk ke kelas baru gue—X-B. Saat gue masuk tiba-tiba suasana jadi hening, emang tampang gue sehoror itu ya? Atau aura gue yang kelewat sekseh jadi mereka pada canggung sama gue, buahahaha. Ya mau gimana lagi? Gue emang terlahir sebagai makhluk Tuhan yang paling sekseh, ah ah ah, ih ih ih. Dih ngapa gue malah mikirin lagunya Mulan Djubaidah? Eh? Namanya Djubaidah kan?

Gue berdiri di depan kelas, otomatis semua murid langsung merhatiin gue, tiba-tiba kaki gue lemes. Mampus gue demam panggung, gue keringet dingin, coy! Gue ngeliatin mereka, dih ngapa lo pada ngeliatin gue kayak gue ini malaikat pencabut nyawa? Gue nyengir ke mereka supaya demam panggung gue hilang.

"Hai, rakyat-rakyat jelataku."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Kuhamil duluan~ Sudah tiga bulan, karna tiap tidur gak pernah kathotan." Daripada kacang gue nyanyi aja.

Mereka tetep diem sambil ngelemparin gue pake kacang. Buset, bulan puasa kok pada bawa kacang, batal semua! Batal!

"Woi lo nutupin gurunya!" Buset tuh anak nyolot, tapi ... guru? Gue nengok kebelakang, dan gue lihat seekor makhluk abstrak dengan kumis yang ngalahin pager kraton Jogja berdiri tepat di belakang gue. Gue kedip-kedip ngeliat tuh makhluk, dia juga ikut kedip-kedip. Kami berdua kedip-kedip.

"Matanya iritasi ya?" Gue ngangguk-ngangguk doang.

Tuh makhluk senyum satu juta watt, gue rasa gue bukan iritasi, ini gejala katarak.

"Sontoloyo." Tuh makhluk langsung noyor gue, hueee seumur-umur gue belum pernah ditoyor kayak gitu, gue pengen nangis! Sesek tahu gak? Sakiiiiit, hati gue sakit.

"Bapak," panggil gue. Gue baru mau ngelanjutin kalimat gue, udah di potong dulu sama Beliau. "Bapak, bapak, mbahmu! Kapan aku nikah karo mbokmu?! Lingguh!" Gue rasa gue mau nangis, bukan karena dibentak, tapi karena gue gak ngerti sama sekali Beliau ngomong apa.

"Duduk!" Gue cium tangannya, lalu gue langsung kabur ke tempat duduk yang kosong. Gue lihat temen sebangku gue. Buset nih cowok kulitnya putih banget, jangan-jangan dia mandinya pake rinso ya? Atau sunlight? Beda sama gue yang mandinya pake minyak jelantah bekas goreng ikan. Tapi mukanya datar banget, gue jadi agak gak enak duduk di sampingnya.

Kalau gue pindah, gue berakhir duduk sama anak di pojok kelas itu dong, tuh anak satu mistis banget, pakaiannya serba item. Alamak ini kuburan apa sekolah, dih ngapa tuh anak ketawa-ketawa sendiri. Gue lirik temen sebelah gue, masih aja datar. Gue noleh ke dia, gue plototin tuh muka.

Akhirnya dia nengok ke gue! "Napa? Terpesona sama ketampanan gue? Berita basi."

Nih anak mukanya minta ditonjok kalinya. "Dih, muka beli di pasar loak aja bangga." Dia melotot ke gue, gue salah ngomong ya?

"Heh Item! Diem lo! Denger ya? Lo sekarang tengah berhadapan dengan Yang Mulia Oh Sehun!"

"Terus? Gue harus bilang "WAW" gitu?" Dia diem.

"Ya gak gitu juga sih, gue aja biasa-biasa aja." Gue yakin nih orang otaknya cuma berkapasitas 1 MB. Makanya punya otak gak usah ngepot-ngepot.

"..."

"..."

"Kenapa lo diem?"

"Soalnya gue lupa dialog gue." Tiba-tiba gue ngerasa ada benda tumpul kene kepala gue. Kampret! Gue liat tuh benda, ternyata benda yang kena kepala gue itu kumpulan kertas lecek yang di simpen di sebuah map yang gak kalah lecek.

"Ambilah." Gue terbalalak. Siapa yang ngomong barusan? Gue nengok ke Sehun, dia cuma geleng-geleng.

"Cepet woi! Diambil! Puasa-puasa bikin esmosi lo pada." Cepet-cepet gue ambil tuh kertas lecek.

Gue sama Sehun liat tuh kertas. "Bacalah. Serapi. Pahami. Kemudian hapalkan."

Tangan gue gemeter, jangan-jangan gue dapet wangsit. Emak! Anakmu jadi penerima wangsit.

"Tuhan?" Entah kenapa gue lumayan yakin suara itu suara Tuhan.

"Bego! Siapa maksud lo?" Gue cengo setengah mati.

"Lha terus lo siapa?"

"Narator merangkap Author yang luar biasa kece." Buset dah ni orang ngaku-ngaku narator, perasaan daritadi gue yang ngomong.

'Tapi gue yang ngetik pikiran lo, bego!' Eh ngapa lo bisa baca pikiran gue?

'Ya iyalah gue bisa tahu pikiran lo. Orang gue yang ngarang.' Tapi kenapa harus lo?

'Terima nasib aja.' Jadi sekarang gue harus ngapain.

'Entah.' Lo _absurd_.

"Oh ya gue cuma mau bilang sesuatu untuk lo sama tuh boneka manekin soak." Suara mistis itu akhirnya keluar dari kepala gue, dia yang katanya ngarang tentang gue ini mulai memperdengarkan suaranya lagi. Dan ngapa juga gue percaya, kalau dia yang ngarang cerita absurd ini?

"Maksud lo, gue?" Sebelah gue mulai buka suara.

"Lo pikir siapa lagi? Babaon?" Satu yang gue tahu tentang suara mistis ini, siapapun dia, pasti orangnya songong.

"Yang songong itu elo!" Oh ya gue lupa dia bisa baca pikiran gue, tapi tunggu dulu. Kenapa semuanya tetep tenang?

"Itu karena tokoh utamanya kalian. Lagian gue males bikin konflik yang ruwet, jadi gue buat mereka budeg bentar.

"Oh ..." Gue bareng Sehun ber-Oh-ria.

"Jadi lo mau ngomong apa sama kita berdua?" Sehun yang tanya tuh.

"Oh ya, gue mau bilang ..." Halah ngapa juga pake berhenti? "Selamat datang di Primordia!"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Udah?"

"Gitu, doang?"

"Ya begitulah." Gue pites juga tuh orang.

Walaupun gue gak begitu yakin sama nih orang yang absurd kelewat batas, tapi gue rasa bakal ada sesuatu yang pastinya ngelibatin gue. Ya sutrahlah Kai. Welcome to Primordia.

* * *

TBC

* * *

**A**uthor's **R**umpi **A**rea

.

.

Senja's back! Senja's back! Senja's back! Back! Back! Back! Back! #jogetbarengTaeminoppa

Wah annyeong haseyo chingudeul? Senja lumayan shock juga, pas ada yang review fict absurd kayak gini ._. dan mengingat #liatatas fict ini tambah gak jelas Senja makin gak yakin nih fict ada yang mau ngereview lagi, TAPI terima kasih yang udah mau nyempetin ke fict gak jelas masa depannya ini #pelukchingudeul #airmatabahagia #halah. Oh ya untuk chap-chap selanjutnya kalo ada #ditimpukin bakal jadi pengenalan atau cara semua member EXO ketemu. Jadi jangan bingung kalo alurnya bisa mundur, oke?

Saatnya balas review! Udah lama Senja gak balas review :3

.

**nisa** **: **Terima Kasih cingu m(_ _)m emang Thehun itu selalu narsis, cuma dia selama ini cuma jaim jadi gak terlalu keliatan narsisnya :p Ini udah lanjut, chingu ^^. RnR again?

**kurous ****: **Ini udah lanjut chingu ^^ terima kasih udah mampir. Yap biar rame EXO fict-nya tapi fict absurd kayak gini gak apa-apa kan? :O RnR again?

** : =_=" **nista banget chingu -_- Anyway #halah. Terima Kasih sudah mampir, RnR again?^^

**JIRA**** : **Lha pekerjaan sampingannya Sehun kan emang ngarit ._. Tau gak chingu? Rahasia kulit putih mulus tanpa celahnya Thehun kan gara-gara dia sering ngarit. Soalnya habis ngarit ia selalu luluran pake pupuk kandang yang ada di sawah (baca: Tahi kebo) :3 #dihajarEXOtict. Terima Kasih chingu udah mau mampir, RnR again? ^^

**mayuka57**** : **Ini sudah update chingu ^^ Gomawo. mind to RnR again?

**DarkHorse**** : **Keep Writing! ^^ Gamsahamnida, RnR again?

**Kim Woonkie**** : **Perasaan Senja nulisnya pas lagi kepanasan, gimana ceritanya ada badai? ._. #slap. Eum ada gak yaa~ kekeke tergantung mood Senja sih #PLAKDOR. Bukan Luhan. yang nolongin Thehun itu Senja ._. #dijejelin ikan Luhan. Danke! ^^ RnR again?

**luphie keikha**** : **Emang! Tuh anak emang gak tau diri! #dibakarEXOtict. Kekeke walaupun evil tetep yang paling evil itu KyuHyun buahahah, mantan pacar Senja itu #Sungmin dan Sparkyu ngamuk. Danke! ^^ RnR again?

**Yuliafebry**** : **Wani piro? #dzigh. Kekeke iya Senja bakal ngelanjutin kalo Senja lagi stres ._. Wah gak ada typo? Padahal Senja nemu banyak typo lhoo~~ #akibat ngetik 30 menit tanpa edit. Buahaha auranya langsung kerasa kalo Thehun ya? Makasih! ^^ RnR again?

.

.

Keep or Delete?

.

With Lov

.

Pelangi Senja


End file.
